Heart Of Stone
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: One thing you have to have in high school, is a heart of stone. But with crushs, evil fangirls, messed up teachers, homework, love triangles, and more... it's kinda hard to stay to the rule.
1. Enemies in Love

Heart Of Stone

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Sakura shot up hitting her knees on her desk. She looked down at her unfinished song. She sighed, and got out of her chair. She walked over to her table and hit the off button on her alarm clock. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, when she read the time. **7:50.** "Only 10 minutes to get to school!" she screamed. She grabbed her new gray uniform, and quickly changed. She ran a hair brush through her hair, and hopped down the stairs trying to get her socks on.

"How come you guys didn't wake me up!" Sakura yelled, running into the kitchen. She was pulling her hair up into a pony tail. "We thought you where already up dear." her mother said. Sakura rolled her eyes, and grabbed a slice of toast from her mom. She ran out of the house, trying to put her shoes on. "First day of school and I'm already late." she mumbled to her self, trying to eat and run to the school.

Ino walked out of her house and glared at Sakura. Sakura glared back. "I hope you know, me and Sasuke-kun are going to the mall tonight." Ino laughed. "That's cool, seeing as in your boobs leaking." Sakura said, pointing to Ino's water bar. Ino ran back into her house, and Sakura started to run again. Sakura ran into the school as the bell singled she was late. "Room 222... There!" she yelled, opening the door.

She started blankly noticing that the teacher wasn't there. She smiled when she saw her friend Hinata. "Hey, Hina." Sakura said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Hinata. They sat in the far back of the room. "Where were you?" she asked. "I fell asleep at my desk again..." Sakura mumbled. Ino walked into the class room, and glared at Sakura when she noticed she was in her class. He chest at least 2 sizes smaller.

"So what are you doing after school?" Hinata asked. "Go home, and try and finish my song..." Sakura said, taking her hair out. "Tenten, has a different class." Hinata said. "That sucks." Sakura mumbled. "Sorry I'm late class!" A cheery voice said, walking into the class room. It was no other then Mitarashi Anko. "Okay, I'm going to take role." she said. The door swung open. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's long time crush and worse enemy. And Naruto Uzumaki. "Sorry we're late." Naruto said. Anko sighed, take the two seats up there." she said, pointing to the empty seats by Hinata and Sakura.

"Damn it." Sakura mumbled. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed. Naruto sat next to Hinata and smiled, at her making her fall and hit her head on the desk. Sasuke smirked and sat down next to Sakura. "Okay, now back to role." Anko smiled. "Aburame Shino."

"Here."

"Akimichi Choji."

"Here."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Here... unfortunately." she mumbled, the last part.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"H-Here."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Here."

"Gaara."

"Hn..."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Here..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." he mumbled.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here! Here I'm right here!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and raising his arms.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here."

"Good your all here, so I don't do anything on the first day so talk with your friends." Anko said, sitting down at her desk, pulling out a book to read.

XXX

"Abumi Zaku!" Gai said.

"Here."

"Hyuga Neji!"

"Here."

"Kinuta Dosu!"

"Here."

"Tenten."

"Here..."

"Rock Lee!"

"Here!"

"Kankuro!"

"Hn.."

"Tsuchi Kin."

"Here."

"Temari."

"Here."

"Good your all here!" Gai cheered.

XXX

"This sucks." Sakura sighed. "What are you talking about!" Hinata yelled. "Just because you get to sit next to the guy you like, doesn't mean I get to." Sakura mumbled, stopping in front of her locker. "Well, at least your making Ino jealous." Hinata asked. "Well, there's that. But I still hate him." Sakura said. "Are you still mad about him cutting your hair?" Tenten asked, walking up to the girls. "I had really long hair, and he cut it off!"

"It was your own fault..." Tenten said. "How was is my fault that he cut my hair off?" Sakura asked. "You didn't have to put you hair up in pig tails." Hinata said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you guys have next?" Hinata asked. "Science." Sakura said. "P.E." Tenten mumbled. "Science." Hinata smiled. "Later." all three said going the ways. Sakura sighed as she stepped into the science class. She already didn't like it. "Great..." she mumbled, going to the only empty seat, which was new to Ino, and her three goof ball friends: Yuki, Yumi, and Yura. Sakura sat down and sighed. Yuki, Yumi, and Yura where twins, with there, long brown hair, and dark red eyes. Yumi was the only civilized person, of the group.

"Why are you sitting her, billboard brow?" Ino asked, annoyed. "If you haven't noticed, but there's no where else to sit, blondie." Sakura said, annoyed. "What ever, just don't give me your geek germs." Ino said, looking at her nails. "You know, Ino-pig it helps to have brains." Sakura said. "Okay class sit down and be quite." Kakashi mumbled. "Now, I would like to get strait to class, the first assignment will be babies." Kakashi smiled. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"There should be enough guys and girl, to make groups of parents. So I'm going to give you fake babies to take care of. And the groups have to live together, and take care of the child together. And all that good stuff! Oh and this last for about a week." Kakashi laughed at everyone's faces. "You don't really mean this do you!" Ino yelled. "Yes, I'm sure I do. And now I will choose the groups." Kakashi said, picking up a piece of paper. "Oh and the babies have a heat monitor in them, so the parents will have to sleep on different sides of the baby." Kakashi laughed.

"Okay let's read those names." Kakashi smiled. Hinata sighed, from her spot. She looked over at Sakura who looked mad. Sakura hated like all the guys in their class. Well, Hinata like Naruto. "Okay, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"What a drag..."

"What!"

"Grab a baby, and name and parent stuff like that..." Kakashi said. "Akimichi Choji and Toudou Yura."

"Ugh... Not him." Yura cried.

"Aburame Shino and Toudou Yuki." Kakashi mumbled. "Inuzuka Kiba, and Youdou Yuki."

"Not dog breath." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata." Hinata had to stop her self from fainting. _Great either that new kid Gaara or Sasuke... just perfect..._ Sakura thought. "Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

"Damn it..." both mumbled. _She's better then that shico new girl Aki..._ Sasuke thought. " and Gaara and Segami Aki." Kakashi smiled. "Okay these are the children of the village that need to be baby sat, and come on come and chose one!" Kakashi smiled, pointing to the group of kid from age 3 to 5.

"I would have rather been with Choji then you." Sakura hissed. "Yeah well, I'd prefer a guy over you..." Sasuke said. "You're so going to regret this.." Sakura mumbled. Sakura sighed, seeing that there was only one child left. "Come on." Sakura said, with a smile. The little girl followed behind. "What's your name?" Sakura asked. "Mitsuko." she said, her hair was dark brown, and walk pulled up into two pony tails. "How old are you?"

"I'm 5."

"Okay, what house are we going to be staying in mine or—."

"Mine." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Everything's done." Sakura said.

"Whatever..."

"So, you want Mitsuko next period?" Sakura asked.

"Sure..."

"Okay and then I'll take her through lunch and forth."

"Then you can meet me at my car, I'll drive you to your house so you can get clothes and whatever you girls do." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought Ino said you two where going to the mall together?"

"What are you jealous?" Sasuke asked, with a laugh. "I am not." Sakura hissed. The bell rang. "Later." Sakura said, running out of the room. Her next period was her favorite class. And the only class so far that she didn't have with everyone else. She smiled as she walked into the class room. It was made just for her, the only reason she was in this high school was because she had a music scholarship. The bell rang and Sakura groaned as she walked into the class room.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura mumbled. "It's okay." Yuhi Kurenai was in charge of this class. "So what classes have you had so far?" she asked. "Math with Anko, and Science Kakashi." Sakura said. "So you got the baby thing?" she asked. "Yes..." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke groaned as he walked to the music room with Mitsuko. "This is boring..." Mitsuko sighed. "You think you got it bad, I got moved from P.E to Music... I didn't even know they had a music department." Sasuke sighed. Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "Here it is room 311." he said opening the door.

"Again!" Kurenai yelled. Sakura sighed. "I'm going to lose my voice..." Sakura complained. "Can I help you with something?" Kurenai asked, looking at Sasuke. "Yeah, I got changed to this class." Sasuke said. "Damn... Kakashi's taking this kid thing to serious." Kurenai said. "Okay, just sit down, some where." Kurenai said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he sat down, Mitsuko followed behind.

"Okay, come on show me your new song." she said. Sakura sighed.

"_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged. Oh I realize It's had to take courage. In a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all. And the dark ness inside you can make you feel so small. But I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors. True colors are beautiful just like a rainbow."_

"_Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy. Can't remember when I last say you laughing. If this world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bare. You call me up because you know I'll be there. But I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. True colors are beautiful like a rainbow." _

"_So sad eyes, discouraged now. Realize. When this world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bare. Just call me up because you know I'll be there. And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. True colors are beautiful like a rainbow." _

Sakura stopped singing. "Good, that's all for today." Kurenai said. Sakura sighed and sat down on the floor. "Tomorrow we're doing scales on the piano!" Kurenai yelled from her office. Sakura groaned and laid down on the floor. Sasuke walked over to her. Sakura rolled her eyes waiting for him to say something mean about her singing.

"You know, your pretty good." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. _Since when is he nice..._

A/N Time:

And there you have it. My first Naruto high school fic. Took me awhile to make it. I thought since I had an Inuyasha and FMA high school fic, I should make a Naruto one too. Alright if you guys want any couple please tell me before I go more into the story so far it's going to be:

Sasuke X Sakura

Naruto X Hinata

Neji X Tenten

Aki X Gaara

Shikamaru X And don't know yet... maybe Ino...

And remember this is a high school fic so I have to have some love triangles.

Neji X Tenten X Lee

Sasuke X Sakura X Lee

Maybe... Ino X Shikamaru X Temari

Maybe Choji X Ino X Shikamaru

And there we go. Hope you guys review.


	2. Inopig!

Heart Of Stone

Sakura sighed as she sat down, at the lunch table. Mitsuko not far behind. Hinata had a never fading blush plastered on her cheeks, we'll Tenten look annoyed. "So... What's up with you guys?" Sakura said. "I have to sit next to Lee and Neji... what a pain..." Tenten mumbled. "I'm married to Naruto..." Hinata mumbled, blushing more. "..." Tenten and Sakura started at her. "We have an annoying girl, who likes Naruto-kun..." Hinata added.

Sakura laughed a little. "What's up with you?" Tenten asked. "I have to stay with Uchiha..." Sakura mumbled. Tenten laughed out loud. "Sakura-chan!" an annoying voice yelled. "You never saw me!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Mitsuko's hand and running to the nearest bathroom. Tenten sweat dropped. Well, Hinata just started as Sakura fell a couple times. "Where did Sakura-chan go?" Lee asked, walking up to the table.

"Don't know haven't seen her..." Tenten said. "Aw... I wanted to ask her something..." Lee said, walking away from the table. The bell rang and everyone left for there classes.

XXX

Tenten sighed, walking into her next class. And of course just her luck... the only seat that was empty was next to Kin and Neji... _great..._ she thought taking her seat. "Okay, let's see, my name is Asuma Sarutobi... I'm your teacher for fourth period, and since it's the first day of school, you can talk to your friends." Asuma smiled. Tenten rested her head on the table. _Well, at least me and the girls are going to the mall to hang out tonight..._ she thought.

XXX

Sakura sighed. She knew she should have never given Mitsuko a candy bar. _How could I have been so stupid!_ **_I'm going to kill this kid. Cha!_** Sakura banged her head on the table. Sasuke stared at the small child that was jumping up and down in her seat. "Please stop." Sasuke said. "Please stop." Mitsuko mimicked him. "Stop..."

"Stop..."

"How much wood could a wood chuck, chuck if a wood chuck could chuck would."

"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura had to stop them self from laughing.

XXX

Hinata blushed, as she looked over at Naruto for the 100th time that day. The little girl they had to take care of glared at Hinata. Hinata glared back, and quickly looked away, when she noticed that the little girl had started crying to Naruto.

XXX

Sasuke yawned as he sat down at the table next to Naruto and Neji. "Today sucked..." Neji said. "Tell me about it, I have to take care of a kid with Ino..." Shikamaru said, sitting down. "What about you guys?" Neji asked. "I got Hinata, she's cool." Naruto said, with a smile. "I got Sakura..." Sasuke said. In a gloom kinda way. "What's wrong with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. "She kicked me in my nuts." Sasuke said.

"What did you do?" they all asked. "I didn't do anything." Sasuke said. "That's not true." Mitsuko said, sitting on Sasuke's lap. "Sh." Sasuke hissed. "He walked in on Sakura-chan when she was taking a shower." Mitsuko said. Sasuke's face turned bright. He looked away. Shikamaru and Neji started to laughed. "I didn't mean to." Sasuke said. "Okay.." Neji said, still laughed.

XXX

"What a jerk..." Sakura mumbled. "What happened?" Tenten asked, taking a drink from her smoothie. "That pervert Sasuke walked in on me when I was taking a shower..." Sakura yelled, annoyed. All the girl started to laugh. "It's not funny..."

"Hey, isn't that Ino, by Sasuke?" Hinata asked, pointing to where the guys where. "That pig, she's going down!" Sakura yelled. "She's on the rag..." Tenten mumbled, watching as Sakura walked off. Hinata nodded.

XXX

Ino giggled, and slapped Sasuke playfully. Sakura's eye twitched. "Hey, Ino-pig!" she yelled. "What do you want _Forehead_?" Ino asked. Sakura tightened her fist trying so badly not to hit Ino. "I'm surprised that they put you with Sasuke-kun... he probubly has nasty forehead germs on him." Ino laughed. Sakura lunged forward. Tenten and Hinata grabbed Sakura. "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" she yelled, trying to fight her way out of their grasp.

Ino's eyes widened, and she quickly ran off. Once she was out of sight, Hinata and Tenten, let her down. Sakura took in a deep breath. **_CHA! That's pig is going down next time I see her!_** Sakura sighed as she sat down at the table next to Naruto. "Sakura-chan didn't Sasuke-san walk in on you when you where in the shower?" Mitsuko asked. Sakura looked up and glared at Sasuke. _You... _she pointed at him. He gulped.

Everyone started to laugh. "It wasn't funny!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. "I'll bet Ino would be jealous if she found out..." Tenten mumbled. "What was that Tenten?" Sakura asked. _Oh no... what have I done._ Sakura smirked. "Oh Ino-pig where are you!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke slammed him head on the table. Mitsuko laughed. "There she is, Sakura-chan!" Mitsuko yelled, pointing at the Ino that was flirting with a bunch of upperclassmen.

Sakura hummed a little song as she made her way to where Ino was. "Should I stop her?" Sasuke asked. "There's no way to stop Sakura now..." Tenten said. "I bet I can stop her." Sasuke smirked. He stood up and walked away from the group. "What do you think he's going to do?" Hinata asked. "Get him self killed..." Neji mumbled.

XXX

"Oh Ino!" Sakura yelled. "What do you want Billboard brow?" Ino hissed, turning about to glare at Sakura. "I just wanted to tell you something." Sakura smiled. "This better be important..." Ino hissed. "Oh I think—." Sakura and Ino's eyes widened. Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against Sakura's. Sasuke pulled away. He glanced over at Ino. "You mind, leaving us alone pig?" he asked.

Sakura was frozen not moving. Ino quickly ran away. After a second or two Sakura's mind started to work again. "You jerk! That was first kiss!" Sakura yelled, going to smack him. He grabbed her wrist. "Maybe I should take responsibility for that." he whispered in her ear. He smirked, when she nearly fell over.

XXX

"... What and idiot..." everyone mumbled. "Sakura's like going to kill him when he's asleep." Naruto said. Mitsuko smirked. "Plan SS is in action!" she yelled, punching her fists in the air. "What do you mean plan SS?" Tenten and Hinata asked. Mitsuko laughed. "You want to help?" she asked.

A/N Time.

I love Mitsuko... XD. You know how all little kids act like ninja and make up missions and plans... well got to love little kid imaginations... Well, hoped you guys liked it. Okay so far I got a request for a little SasuSakuGarra. If you have any couples of love triangles that you want please leave it in a review. Later.

-Sakura The Best Looking Kunoichi Ever!


	3. 3 AM Pudding!

Heart Of Stone

"That was uncalled for." Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke, who was driving them home. Mitsuko smirked. _Alright I got almost everyone helping me it won't take to long for them to get together..._ she thought staring out the window. "Oh great..." Sasuke mumbled pulling into the drive way. "What do you mean oh great?" Sakura and Mitsuko asked. "My older brother's home..." Sasuke mumbled, getting out of the car.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, Sakura-chan?" Mitsuko asked. "Well, if you want we can go to the park." Sakura said. "Yay! That would be fun. Will you come with us too, Sasuke-san?" Mitsuko asked. "Sure why not." he said, as they walked into the house. "Little brother!" a annoying voice yelled. _Just perfect..._ Sasuke thought. Itachi walked into the hallway to see the small group. "And who is this young lady?" he asked, taking Sakura's hand.

_**(A/N Just to let you know. I haven't seen any episodes with Itachi in it... so I'm making him like Ayame from Fruits Basket... Lol)**_

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled, nicely. "Well, it was nice seeing you brother!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Sakura and Mitsuko up the stairs. He let out a sigh of relief when he shut the door of his bedroom. Sakura stared at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Your brother scares me." she said. Mitsuko yawned and laid down on Sasuke's bed.

The walls where painted a dark blue, and his carpet was a midnight blue. The sheets on his king sized bed where black. Sakura felt so out of place with her bright pink hair. "I'm sleepy..." Mitsuko said, with a yawn. "Well, then go to sleep." Sasuke said. "I can't..." she said. "And why not?" Sasuke asked, right now he really hated kids. "My mom always sings me a song... I can't fall asleep..." Mitsuko said. "I'll sing you a song." Sakura said, "but you have to go change into your pajamas." Sakura said.

Mitsuko sighed, and walked to her bag that had he clothes and stuff in it. Mitsuko crawled into bed and laid down. "Okay... song!" Mitsuko yelled. "Okay..." Sakura said. She walked over to he back pack, and pulled out a green note book. "Let's see..." Sakura mumbled, as she flipped through the pages. She stopped and smiled. She sat down on the bed, and looked at Mitsuko who was waiting.

"_**I've been lonely I've been waiting for you. I'm pretending and that's all I can do. The love I'm sending isn't making it's why to your heart. You've been hiding, never letting it show. Always trying to keep it under control. You got it down, and your well on the way to the top. But there's something that you forgot."**_

"_**What about love. Don't you want someone to care for you. What about love don't let it slip away. What about love I only want to share it with you. You might need it someday. I can't tell you what your feeling inside. And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy. Something's missing and you got to look back on your life. You know something here just isn't right." **_

"_**What about love? Don't you want someone to care about you. What about love? Don't let it slip away. What about love? I only want to share it with you."**_

Sakura stared at the now sleeping girl. She took in a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke said, walking into the bathroom. Sakura stood up and quickly changed into her pink and black pajamas. She sat down on the floor, and flipped through the pages in her journal. And stopped at her unfinished songs. _Torn... that's what I am..._ Sakura thought staring at the title of the song. She grabbed a pen from her bag and started to write.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom still drying his hair. Sakura turned and looked at him. **Look how hot he is! Those abs! **Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura quickly looked away blushing. Sasuke had to stop him self from laughing.

XXX

"Why won't she go to sleep!" Naruto yelled. Hinata sighed, as Naruto tried to get the small girl away from him. "That's what you get for giving her candy Naruto it's 10 at night..." Hinata said. "You could have stopped me!" Naruto yelled. "I tried remember, but no... no one listens to Hinata..." she mumbled, turning up the volume on the TV.

XXX

"Shikamaru it's crying again!" Ino yelled, annoyed. "It's a boy not an it!" Shikamaru yelled, picking up the small baby boy, that Ino had to pick out. "Well, get it to shut up! I'm not missing my show because of a baby!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru was so close to killing him self or Ino. "Will you shut that thing up!" Ino yelled. _Please! Just kill me now!_ Shikamaru thought.

XXX

Choji slammed his head on the table again. "Can I please have my chips back?" he asked. "No you need to go on a diet!" Yura yelled. "And go take a shower!" _now I remember why I never wanted a girlfriend..._ Choji thought, grabbing a brownie on his way to the bathroom.

XXX

Gaara glared at his two siblings that where telling Aki embarrassing stories about him when he was little. Temari laughed a little as she started to tell another story. Gaara sighed, _this sick... I hate being the youngest..._ Gaara thought, with a sigh.

XXX

Tenten, Lee, and Neji where all sitting in a triangle. "I think we should do a family tree!" Lee yelled. "Lee it's midnight! Stop yelling!" Neji and Tenten yelled. "Okay..." Lee mumbled. Tenten and Neji sighed. "This is to much like work." Tenten mumbled, falling backward.

XXX

Sasuke stared at the clock that read **3:00 A.M.** Sakura poked the side of his cheek. "What?" he asked, annoyed. "I want chocolate pudding..." Sakura said. "It's three in the morning!" Sasuke yelled. "Please..." Sakura asked. "Ugh! Fine!" Sasuke got out of bed making sure not to wake up Mitsuko. Sakura got out of the other side of the bed, and followed Sasuke to the kitchen.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he mixed the pudding. He put it in the refrigerator. "It will be done in 20 minutes..." Sasuke said, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Sakura. "Hey?" he asked. "I have a name you know." Sakura said. "Sakura?" he asked, annoyed. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm sorry, for walking in on you." he said, a faint blush on his face. "What about what you did at the mall?" she asked. "Oh the kiss?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. "Oh that, I'm not story for that." he said. Sakura's eye twitched. Sasuke quickly got out of his chair and ran out of the room. "Sasuke get back here!" Sakura yelled.

XXX

Naruto sighed, as he sat down on the couch. "I got her to fall asleep." he said. Hinata nodded. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Nothing." she said, turning the TV down so it wouldn't wake up the child from hell.

XXX

Shikamaru tipped toed through the living room to get to the futon that Ino had gotten for him. Both Ino, and the baby had finally fallen asleep. Shikamaru was so happy it was finally quite. He smiled, as he laid down in the futon. He took his shirt off and fell asleep.

XXX

Choji stepped down the stairs, and to the kitchen. He walked in and smiled when he saw no one was there. He opened the refrigerator door. "What do you think your doing!" Yura yelled. _So close!_ Choji thought. "I was um... getting a glass of water..." he said. Yura glared at him. "Okay!" Yura smiled.

XXX

Sakura and Sasuke sat down in the living room. Sasuke rubbed the bump in his head that Sakura had given him. "That really hurt." he said. "Shut up." Sakura said, shoving a spoon full of pudding in his mouth. Sasuke turned on the TV to find something good to watch. They froze when they heard someone walk into the kitchen. Itachi mumbled something, and he grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar. He shoved it in his mouth and walked back up to his room. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. After a moment they busted out laughing.

A/N Time:

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I worked really hard to make this one funny. I even put some of the other couples in it. The thing with the chocolate pudding, really happened. My friend Shii was staying the night, at three in the morning she was like Sakura I want pudding. I had to get up and make her pudding. It was funny. Well, review and tell me if you have any ideas and good stuff like that. And can anyone guess the artiest of the song that Sakura sings. And A major thing! I don't know how much I'll be working on this because I'm working on getting my first book published. Go me! Well, later.

-Sakura


	4. Tears of a blossom

Heart Of Stone

Hinata and Sakura sighed, as they watched Mitsuko and the child from hell play together. "How was your night?" Hinata asked. "Horrid, I had a chocolate fit, and made Sasuke make me pudding at 3 in the morning..." Sakura yawned. "Naruto gave the kid candy and she was on a sugar high for hours..." Hinata mumbled. Sakura laughed a little. Sasuke sat down on the bench next to Sakura. Naruto went to sit next to Hinata but missed the bench and fell on his butt.

He yawned and laid down. "Sakura-chan! Will you play hide and sick with us?" Mitsuko asked, running up to the group. Sakura sighed. "Sure." Sakura said. "We need more then three people..." Mizu said. "I'll play." Hinata said. "Same..." Naruto and Sasuke mumbled. "Hinata's it!" Mizu yelled. Hinata sighed. "1..2..3.." she started to count. Everyone ran off into the park. Naruto ran and hid half way up the slid. Mitsuko and Mizu hid under one of the wood steps.

Sakura and Sasuke pushed each other as they ran up the stairs. They both hid in the tire. "Get out this is my hiding spot." Sakura hissed. "You get out." Sasuke hissed back. "Ready or not here I come!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke and Sakura stopped there fighting and got quite. You could hear Mitsuko and Mizu giggled as they ran away from Hinata. "A B C Base on me!" they yelled.

Naruto fell as Hinata tackled him. "Aww!" Naruto yelled. Hinata ran around. "Sakura! Sasuke!" she yelled. She sighed, and put her hand on the tire swing. Sakura's eyes bulged as she fall forward. Sasuke blushed as Sakura's hand touch somewhere. They both froze waiting for Hinata to move. Hinata moved and walked around. Sakura looked up at him with a huge blush on her face.

"There they are!" Hinata yelled. Sakura and Sasuke pushed each other until they both feel out of the swing. They both took off running. Sakura tripped. "Carp..." she mumbled. "Your it!" Hinata yelled, tagging her.

XXX

Shikamaru sighed. Ino was dragging him along through the park. "Apple, Peaches pumpkin pie if not ready holler I!" Sakura yelled. She waited before she took off looking for the rest of the group. "What is she doing?" Ino asked. "Having fun..." Shikamaru sighed. Hinata and Naruto ran to the bench and quickly sat down. Sakura's eye twitched. Mitsuko slid and landed on Hinata's lap. At the same time the demon child and Sasuke ran out of there spot.

_Demon child or Sasuke... Sasuke!_ Sakura thought running at Sasuke. "Carp!" he yelled, running faster. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him down. He landed right on top of her. "Ouch." Sasuke mumbled.

"Forehead girl! Get away from him!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed. He was hoping for quite. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Sakura laughed. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "I'm ticklish!" she yelled. Sasuke's hands where placed on her waist. "Stop!" Sakura yelled, when he started to actually tickle her. "I can't breathe!" Sakura yelled rolling around.

XXX

"Jerk..." Sakura mumbled sitting down, on a bench next to Mitsuko who was eating her ice cream. "Bitch..." Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his sore cheek. Mitsuko sighed. So far all she could get them to do was yell at each other. _Well... this isn't working I guess I'll have to go to plan B... shoot... don't have a plan B yet..._Mitsuko thought. "Can we go see a movie?" Mitsuko asked.

"Sure..." Sasuke mumbled. "Just because your in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on Mitsuko!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Sasuke. "What, it's not my fault that you always have to be a bitch about it!" Sasuke yelled. "Me a bitch your a dick!" Sakura yelled, annoyed. "Oh I'm so sorry." Sasuke said. "You said that with sarcasm! You don't mean anything you say!" Sakura yelled. "God! Your so on the rag!" he yelled.

Sakura stood up and smacked Sasuke across the face. Mitsuko stood amazed. Sakura walked away. "Sasuke-san are you okay." Mitsuko asked. "I'm fine." he said, trying comprehend what had just happened. "Did she just smack me?" he asked looking at Mitsuko. "Yeah." she said.

Hinata and Naruto walked up with Mizu and sat down. "Sasuke what happened, your face it's all red?" he asked. "Sakura-chan smacked him." Mitsuko said. "You better go and say your sorry, Sasuke-san." Hinata said. "Why should I, all that woman does is bitch. I think I'd rather be with Ino." Sasuke said, sitting down. "Sasuke! Go tell Sakura-chan you sorry!" Naruto yelled. "Why should I idiot?" Sasuke asked. "Because she's probubly crying now." Hinata said.

Sasuke stopped talking for a minute. "She wouldn't be crying." Sasuke said. "Then I guess you don't know Sakura." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Watch Mitsuko for me." he said, before walking off to find Sakura.

A/N Time:

Well, how was that. Sorry it was kinda short. So come on I love reviews. I really want this to be in my top 5. So really you guys, what couple do you want! Come on you guys, so far I'm just going with the couples I want. I want to know what you guys want. Well, later.

-Sakura


	5. I only want to kiss you

Heart Of Stone

Sakura sat down on the grass and stared at the sky. "He must hate me." she mumbled. She couldn't but help the fact that it hurt. She thought that she would be able to get along with him, and they would become friends. But so far all this project had done was make her hate him more then ever. He had no right to say that she was bitch.

"Haruno-san?" a deep voice asked. Sakura looked up and started at the white eyed man. It was Neji, Hinata's cousin. She knew him, they weren't close friends but they knew who each other was. "Hello, Hyuga-san. You can just call me Sakura." she smiled, not noticing that the pain she still felt was showing through he eyes.

"Well, then you can just call me Neji, Sakura." he said, sitting down next to her. Sakura smiled. "Sure, Neji." she said. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him but didn't say anything. "It's nothing." she said, her eyes lowering telling him that she was debating if she should tell him or not.

"It will make you feel better if you tell someone." he said. "It's...well...Sasuke...you... know." Sakura said, not sure on what she should tell him. "I don't know. That's why I asked." he said. His voice sounding harder then he would have liked. "I'm sorry." he said, noticing that she thought he was yelling at her.

"It's just, I mean. I try to be nice, but we always end up in a fight. And then that jerk went and took my first kiss. And I just don't like the fact he things that he's better then everyone else." Sakura just let her self go, telling Neji all the things that where bothering her. "Well, I can see where your mad about things he says to you, but I mean, you shouldn't be so mad about him taking a kiss." Neji said.

"But it's just not a kiss! How would you feel if you had never had a kiss before. And you had the perfect person you wanted to give your kiss too. And then." Sakura thought of someone Neji would never kiss. "And then Ino just walks up to you one day and kisses you! Then how would you feel!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, one I would never let Ino kiss me, and I already have the person that I would give my first kiss to." Neji said. "Oh and who would that be, Tenten?" Sakura asked. "I don't really think me and Tenten would get along like that." he said. "Well, then who do you want to kiss?" Sakura asked, bringing her knees up to her chest. Neji smiled lightly, as he moved a piece of hair and moved in behind her ear.

He leaned in, his lips almost touching her ear. "You really want to know?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "You." he whispered. Sakura quickly turned and looked at him stunned. "M-me?" she asked unsure, if that's what he really said. "Yes." he said, moving closer to him. Sakura froze not knowing what to do. Neji moved closer and pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura didn't move at first, but slowly melting in to him. She brought her hand up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and running her hand through his hair.

XXX

Sasuke froze in his steps. He started at Sakura and Neji, together, kissing. _She never did that with me..._Sasuke thought. He watched as Neji pushed Sakura further onto the ground tell he was on top of her. _I can't watch this..._he thought turning away. He started to walk back to where Naruto and Hinata was.

XXX

"Neji stop." Sakura said, trying to push him back. "This isn't right." she said. Neji looked at her. "What do you mean this isn't right?" he asked. "I don't think this is right, me and you?" she said. "I have to go back to Hinata." she said, trying to get up, but only got pushed back on the ground. "You don't have to go anywhere." he said.

"Neji let me go!" Sakura said, trying to push him off her, after he pinned her. "You can just sit there." he said, holding her arms above her head, and started to kiss her neck. "Please stop!" she yelled. "This is what you want isn't it?" he asked. "No! Not like this!" she yelled, twisting her body trying to push away.

"Really, what are you really thinking?" he asked. Sakura brought her knee up and kneed him in the stomach. He flinched and loosened his hand just enough so Sakura get her hand lose. She closed her hand into a fist and punched. She quickly pushed him off her and started to run back to where everyone was.

XXX

Sasuke sat down. You could tell he was pissed about something. _With the Hyuga. What does she see in him._ Sasuke thought. **_Maybe it's because he doesn't make fun of her._** Inner Sasuke said. Sakura ran to the table. And sat down and acted like nothing had happened. "Where were you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

She opened her mouth to say something. But was cut off by Sasuke. "Maybe you should ask Neji, seeing as in she looked cosy with him." he said, annoyed. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "He means nothing." Sakura said, covering his mouth with her hands. Sasuke turned and glared at her, and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We need to get going." Sasuke said, standing up. Sakura and Mitsuko followed him to the car. As they made there was back to the Uchiha house hold. Mitsuko fell asleep on the way home in the car from running around all day. After they made it back to the house, Sasuke carried Mitsuko to the guest room he had for her.

He laid her on the bed, and turned and looked at Sakura. "We need to talk." he said. She nodded and followed him out of the room, and to his room. He shut the door, and turned and looked at her. "Why did you kiss him?!" Sasuke yelled. "I didn't he came onto me!" Sakura yelled. "Oh yeah, you just happened to make out with the great Neji Hyuga!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"Oh so now your saying you don't believe me!" she yelled. "Okay, fine tell me your story?" Sasuke said, trying to give her a chance. "I was telling him how it bothered me that you took my first kiss, and then he said, how he wants his first kiss with me, and then he started to kiss me, and the I told him to stop and the he pushed me on the ground and I thought he was going to rape me!" Sakura yelled the tears she had been holding since they left the park now flowed.

Sasuke stared at her not sure what to say. "Well, you know there you got a kiss from Neji the greatest guy in the world." Sasuke couldn't help but be bitter. "Sasuke I don't want to kiss Neji!" she yelled. "Oh and who would you rather kiss? Naruto, Shikamaru maybe even that kid Gaara!" Sasuke yelled, walking closer. "God damn it Sasuke just shut up so I can tell you!" Sakura yelled.

"You know I don't even want to know!" Sasuke yelled. "Will you shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled, running over to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. "Your the only one I would want to kiss." she said. Sasuke stared at her blankly, before he kissed her.

Mitsuko stared, _okay maybe I did a good job..._ she thought with a smile.

A/N Time:

Okay, someone asked for some Neji and Sakura there you have it! So now there's going to be a love triangle between Neji Sakura and Sasuke. And someone else wanted a Gaara Sakura and Sasuke. I'll try to put some of that in too. Now you have to tell me if you want anyone else. Like I was thinking maybe I could get some Naruto Sakura and Sasuke. And I plan on getting some Ino Shikamaru and Choji. So tell me what you thought. Later.

-Sakura


	6. Where is the real Gaara!

Heart Of Stone

"Sakura, did you hear about the dance the school is having?" Tenten said, sitting down at the table next to Sakura and Hinata. "Yeah. I want to go!" Sakura said, with a smile. "Naruto-kun asked me to go with him." Hinata said. It had been a week or two since the incident with Neji had happened. Sakura and Sasuke where sorta together. But Neji still tried to get her to like him. Hinata had gotten the courage to ask Naruto to go to a movie with her. And he said yes.

"Who are you going with, Tenten?" the girls asked. "Well... I was just thinking of going alone.." Tenten said. "You could always go with, Lee." Sakura said. "No..." Tenten said. "Why not?" Sakura asked. "He loves you Sakura, maybe you should go with him." Tenten said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should go with Kankuro?" Hinata said. "Maybe..." Tenten said.

"He's kinda cute." Sakura said. "Who's kinda cute?" Sasuke asked, walking up to the girls with Naruto. "No one." Tenten said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he pulled a chair up to the table. Shikamaru walked up to the group having Ino follow him. "I don't like that!" Ino yelled. "I'm not going out with you I can date who ever I want..." Shikamaru said. "What's going on?" everyone asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"She's way to old for you anyway!" Ino yelled. "God, you sound like my mother!" Shikamaru yelled. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you!" Ino yelled. "Who thinks Ino should leave!" Shikamaru said. Everyone raised there hands. Ino huffed and walked away. "What was she bitching about?" Sakura asked. "Yeah she yells louder then Sakura when she's pmsing." Sasuke said. Sakura smacked him.

"I asked, that new chick Temari to the dance. And now Ino is having a fit." Shikamaru said, taking Tenten's drink and having a sip of it. Sakura laughed. "Ino likes you." the three girls laughed. "That's great in all but Ino, scares me." Shikamaru said. The group started laughing. "What she does!" Shikamaru yelled. "Well, I'm fine as long as she isn't messing with me." Sasuke said. Shikamaru glared at him.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Sakura stiffened. She turned around to see Lee running to her. He stopped in front of her and took a couple deep breathes. "Sakura-chan." he said, after catching his breath. "Would you please go to the school dance with me!" he asked, pushing some red roses out from behind his back. "I'm sorry Lee—." Sakura started to say. "She's going with me." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lee, maybe next time." Sakura said. Lee sighed, and walked away. "Don't worry Sakura! One day you'll leave the Uchiha for me!" Lee yelled, and left. "Uh oh, Uchiha's got some compitention!" Naruto laughed. "Shut up idiot." Sasuke said. Everyone sighed. "Hinata-chan?" everyone looked over to see Shino, standing at the table. Hinata looked up at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked. "I'm sorry. But me and Naruto are going together." Hinata said. "Oh okay..." he said, and walked away. "So who is this Temari chick?" Sakura asked, looking at Shikamaru. "You know Gaara right?" he asked. Hinata and Sakura nodded. "His older sister." Shikamaru said. "Does she had red hair?" Hinata asked. "No it's blonde." he said.

"Like Ino blonde?" Sakura asked. "No, it's a darker." he said. "What's her eyes color?" Sakura asked. "It's like a darker green." he said. "Oh, she sound cute." the two girls said. "She if cute I have first period with her." Tenten said. "Isn't she related to Kankuro?" Tenten asked. "Yeah." Shikamaru said.

XXX

Gaara sighed. He looked around after hearing a happy laugh. He looked over to see a group of kids for his school. One that he could pick out of the group was Haruno Sakura. She was so beautiful in his mind. No one could be better. He felt him self smile after seeing her smile. He hated the fact that she liked the Uchiha. He sighed and started to walk away.

XXX

"And you said yes!" Kankuro nearly fainted. "Kankuro, act like it's the end of the world. Just don't tell Gaara." Temari said. "Don't tell Gaara what?" the both turned around to see Gaara looking at them. He took a sip of his drink that was in his hand. Temari laughed uneasily. "She's going to the dance with, Shikamaru kid... he's in your grade." Kankuro said. "That's nice..." Gaara said, taking another sip of his drink.

The two older siblings looked at each other and back to Gaara. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Gaara!" Temari screamed pointing at Gaara. Gaara blinked a couple times. "Get your hand out of my face." he said, and walked away. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. "He's your brother." they both said walking away.

A/N Time...

Okay it's not that long... is been like forever since I updated... but hey that's okay... ;;;

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever... I've just been doing other things... Well, I'll try to update more. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and new year! Later.

-Sakura!


	7. Goodbye Sasuke!

Heart Of Stone

Sakura sighed to her self. She was in a store looking for a dress with the other girls including Temari. "I feel weird, are you sure I'm not intruding?" Temari asked. "Don't worry. As long as your not Ino we have no problem." Tenten laughed. "How about this one?" Hinata said, walking out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a light blue dress that came to the floor. It was sleeveless. "I think it's cute." Sakura said. "It does match with your eyes." Temari said. Tenten sighed. "What's wrong?" Temari asked. "Well, this year Sakura has a date usually us three go as a huge girl couple... but now Hinata and Sakura have someone..." Tenten said. "I think I can help you with that." Temari said.

"Okay! Let's get Tenten something sexy!" Temari yelled. "Oh no..." Tenten mumbled. "Oh yes." Sakura yelled. "You guys let me go!" Tenten yelled being dragged into a changing room. "Someone help me!" Tenten yelled. "Hinata go get some dresses." Sakura said. Tenten gulped. _Kill me now..._

XXX

"Hello come on she's totally hot!" Temari yelled. "I am not going to date one of you friends, Temari." Kankuro yelled, grabbing the game controller out of his older sisters hand. Temari sighed. "Why are their girls outside..." Gaara said walking into the house. "They happen to be my friends!" Temari yelled. "Well their loud." Gaara said.

"Both of you are egotistical bustards, that's why you can't get a girlfriend!" Temari yelled. "It's not my fault she likes someone else!" Gaara yelled. Kankuro and Temari look at him. "Just forget I said anything!" Gaara said walking up the stairs to his room. "See look what you do, Temari it's all you're fault!" Kankuro yelled. Temari walked past the TV unplugging it. "Invite my friends or I'll kill you!" Temari said walking up the stairs.

Kankuro sighed, and walked to the front door. There stood a blushing Tenten, wearing a black shirt with a pink tank top. And a smiling Hinata. "... come in..." Kankuro said, inviting the two in. Tenten blushed even more. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Go in Tenten." Hinata said pushing Tenten into the house.

XXX

Temari sighed, as she knocked on her little brothers bedroom door. "What do you want?" Gaara asked, opening the door. Temari pushed past him and sat down on the bed. "Come on tell me." Temari said. "It doesn't matter to you." Gaara said. "I'm your sister. You should tell me things." Temari said. "I should but I won't." Gaara said, sitting down at his computer desk. Temari rolled her eyes. "Would you rather talk to me about it or Kankuro." Temari said.

Gaara shuddered, remembering the time he had asked were babies come from. He had a choice between asked Temari or Kankuro. And he had choose Kankuro. He couldn't look at Temari for a week without throwing up. "You..." Gaara mumbled. "Then tell me." Temari said. "I like someone... but she already has a boyfriend..." Gaara sighed. "Who is it?! You can tell me? Do I know her? Come on tell me?!" Temari yelled.

"Itsharunosakura..." Gaara mumbled. "What?" Temari asked. "It'sHarunoSakura..." Gaara said, a little loader. "I can't hear you!" Temari yelled. "It's Haruno Sakura!!!!" Gaara yelled. "She has a boyfriend!" Temari gasped. Gaara smacked his forehead. "I already new that!!!" Gaara yelled.

XXX

the three looked up at the ceiling having heard Temari and Gaara yelling at each other. "What are they yelling about?" Hinata asked, worried. They all jumped hearing a door slam. "God damn it, Gaara! Come back here!" Temari yelled. Gaara ran down the stairs grabbing a his coat. "Just leave me alone!" Gaara yelled, slamming the front door, in Temari's face.

Kankuro looked at the closed door that now had a crack in it. "What where you fighting about?" Kankuro yelled. "We need to have a talk with him when he comes home." Temari said, walking away. The three off them stared at each other.

XXX

Gaara sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked down the street. He kicked a can and kept walking. _What did I ever do... I don't want to like her... I really don't... It's just..._ he sighed again. He couldn't get her out off his mind. Her bubble gum hair. The bright green eyes that never stopped smiling. He couldn't help but lo— wait no. He only liked her. He wasn't capable of loving.

He walked across the mall parking lot, and into the food court. He sat down at one of the tables after grabbing a smoothie. He sighed in his own thoughts. He looked up hearing a happy laugh. He saw none other then the love of his life, Haruno Sakura. Her beautiful rose hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a black and white skirt, with a long sleeved red shirt.

And next to her with a smile on his face was Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara hated him, he just couldn't help it. Sasuke didn't deserve Sakura, neither did he, but still he hated the fact that she loved him. He felt him self smile, seeing that they where coming this way. Sakura pushed Sasuke into a wall, and started to run. Gaara gasped when Sasuke pushed Sakura into the table that he was sitting at.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said. She grabbed a napkin to wipe off the smoothie that was now all over Gaara. "Don't worry about it, Sakura." Sasuke said. He turned and glared at Gaara. "He's just a loser." Gaara couldn't help it. He stood up walking up to the Uchiha. He grabbed a hold of his shoulder, swung him around and punched the Uchiha in the jaw. Sasuke and Sakura where shocked. Sakura just stood there, as the Uchiha ran to hit Gaara again.

Gaara side stepped out of the way, hitting Sasuke in the back of the head. "Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled, as the Uchiha ran at Gaara again. Gaara moved again and came back to punch Sasuke. "Gaara stop!" Sakura yelled, Gaara froze, where as the Uchiha came back punching Gaara into a near by wall. Sasuke slammed him to the wall, as Gaara did nothing. "What not going to fight back!" Sasuke spat.

"Sakura asked for me to stop." Gaara said, he gripped Sasuke's arm and pushed him away. And with that Gaara left. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who had a look of anger on her face. "Why did you do that! I asked you to stop!" she said and smacked on the arm. Sakura ran after Gaara, she turned back and looked at the Uchiha. Her eyes saddened and she shook her head. She slowly turned and walked away.

A/N Time.

Hey everyone I thought I'd update. Well, I can tell you I will be updating more, hopefully. I've gotten a lot of inspiration to start writing again. I'm sorry that it used to take me so much time. Well, I hope you liked the chapter, later.

-Sakura


	8. Temari's plan!

Heart Of Stone

"Gaara wait!" Sakura yelled, running after the boy. He turned and looked at her. He sighed right now he just wanted to disappear. "I'm sorry, Sakura." Gaara said, when she reached him. "No thank you Gaara." She said with a small smile. "Thank you for stopping." she said, hugging him. Gaara was shocked. But he slowly hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." her name just felt so right coming from his mouth. It sounded like he said it all the time. _Do... do I really love her... _Gaara thought. He hugged her tighter. They both jumped hearing a car horn honk. They both looked over to see a smiling Temari. "Anyone want a ride?" she asked.

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and got into the back seat of the car.

XXX

"That's a nice cut you got their, Gaara." Kankuro said, putting some alcohol of Gaara's cut that was on his right cheek. Kankuro put band aid on his little brother's cheek. "Do you want a kiss now?" Kankuro asked. "Get the fuck away from me." Gaara said, pushing the lard away. Gaara froze hearing a fit of giggles. Kankuro and Gaara looked up horrified. "They sound like devils." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded.

XXX

"So you like Kankuro?!" Temari yelled. Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "I guess." she mumbled. "She loves him!" Hinata yelled. "I do not!" Tenten yelled, her face bright red. "You want to kiss him." Sakura said, getting closer. "You want to hold him." Hinata said. "You guys are so immature." Tenten said, trying to make her blush go away.

The girls giggled again. "And what about you, Sakura?" Tenten said. "Yeah what are you going to do about Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "I don't know." Sakura said, hugging her pillow. "I'll tell you what, I would have dumped his ass." Temari said. "I know it's just... I want to forgive him. But it's just not right how he treats people. He acts like he's better then everyone else." Sakura said.

"I know! Go to the dance with someone else!" Temari yelled. "But who?" Sakura asked. "You could go with Lee?" Tenten said. "He's a great guy, but just no my type." Sakura said. "Neji?" Hinata asked. "When hell freezes over." Sakura mumbled. "Why not Gaara?" Temari said. "Why not me?" Gaara asked, walking into the room, with a tray of drinks, with Kankuro behind him with a bowl of popcorn.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Kankuro asked. "Nothing." the four girls said, looking around the room. The two boys rolled their eyes. The girls jumped hearing a phone ring. Each pulled out their cell phone. "It's mine..." Sakura said. "Who is it?" Temari asked. Sakura gulped. "It's Sasuke." Sakura looked up at them

Tenten took the phone from Sakura. "Hello?" she asked picking up the phone. "Tenten where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. Sakura looked at her older friend with a worried look on her face. "Just give her the phone Tenten." Sasuke hissed. "What if I don't, Uchiha!" Tenten hissed. "Give her the god damned phone!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stiffened she could hear the anger in his voice.

"No." Tenten said, hanging up the phone. "Do you really think that was a good idea?" Hinata asked. "He needs to realize that he's not perfect." Tenten said. She looked down at the cell phone hearing it ring again. "It's your mom." Tenten said, handing the phone back over to Sakura. "Hey mom." Sakura said, picking up the phone.

"Hey hun when are you going to be home?" she asked. "You can stay the night here." Temari said. "Can I stay the night at a friends house?" Sakura asked. "Who's?" her mother asked. "Temari's." Sakura said. "Sure. Just be home by 1 tomorrow." Sakura hung up the phone hearing the clicking sound. She breathed out. She had no idea what she was going to do about Sasuke.

Gaara nearly died, hearing that Sakura would be staying the night here. At his house. He wanted to get up and dance but wouldn't.

A/N Time:

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with work... And I'm sick. ;; Well hoped you like. Later.

-Sakura.

P.S. I have a couple new fics check them out!


	9. The Flame

Heart Of Stone

Sakura sighed to her self. She had stopped writing and singing. Was it all just because of one stupid boy. She looked around at her sleeping friends. Temari and Hinata laid on top of each other. Tenten on the other hand left the room to see Kankuro. Sakura got up and left the bedroom. She walked out to the back porch.

She missed it. She didn't like it one bit. She missed him. She missed Sasuke. She wouldn't let him know that. She would go to the dance. She would go with someone else. And she would sing. The only problem was, what could she sing. She took a deep breath. _I can do this_ she thought to her self.

XXX

"Come on Sakura!!!!" Sakura yelled, she stared at the black sheet of paper. "I need to write something that tells him, how I feel right now..." she looked up hearing the phone ring. She walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura?"

"Oh Hey Gaara."

"Sakura, I want to help you."

"Eh?"

"I'll go with you to the dance. Temari told me what was going on."

"Gaara I—."

"No. Sakura... I want to make you happy. And if that means that I can't be with you. I will step down. I want you to be happy."

"Gaara... thank you."

"Your welcome." Sakura hung up the phone. She stared out the window, and saw the sun going down. _Another night slowly closes in. And I feel so lonely. Wait!_ She smiled and started to write on her paper.

XXX

"_**Good Morning Kohona High! This Friday is Kohona High's Spring Dance! Come on guys step up and grab that girl you dream for! And we have a special performance by are own Haruno Sakura!"**_

Sakura sighed to her self. She was almost done with the song. She couldn't wait tell Friday.

"Are you guys almost done?" Kankuro asked. He was annoyed out of his mind. He was waiting down stairs with Gaara and Shikamaru. They were waiting for Temari, Tenten and Sakura.

"Alright! Alright!" Temari yelled, she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a light purple dress with a dark red tie around it. Her hair was down. She smiled at Shikamaru, and he smiled back.

Kankuro stopped breathing when he saw Tenten walk down the stairs she was wearing a light pink dress, it tied in the back and showed quite a bit on cleavage. She laughed at Kankuro's expression. She smiled. Her hair was down as well. "You looked great." Kankuro smiled. Tenten giggled. They all looked at the stairs.

Sakura walked down. Her pink hair fell behind her. She wore a red dress with white flowers and flower petals that danced around at the bottom of it. It was sleeveless. Her hair had a gentle curl to it. Everyone smiled. She took a deep breath. "Let's go before I lock my self in the bathroom... again." Sakura smiled, and everyone laughed.

XXX

Sasuke stood waiting for his date, Ino. He sighed to him self. He stood waiting for her to come. Her father was freaking him out. He hadn't said anything. Maybe it was the way he was just sitting in his chair watching him.

Ino walked down the stairs, her dress was more then to short. And was a deep purple. Sasuke put on a fake smile. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course!" she laughed. He gulped. Tonight was going to suck.

XXX

Once Sakura got to the dance Hinata and Naruto were already dancing together to a slow song. Sakura smiled. Hinata smiled back. "Your doing fine Sakura." Gaara whispered to her. He squeezed her hand.

"Gaara why don't you go dance with someone." Sakura said.

"I am." he kissed her cheek and walked away. He walked over to a girl and asked her to dance. And they did. Sakura smiled. She just had to lay low tell 11. She would sing and leave.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's dance!" Ino whined.

"I don't dance." he said. Ino scrunched her face up and walked away. Sasuke watched as she danced with someone other guys. Sasuke walked off to find the blonde idiot. He found him talking to Hinata. "Hey dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Hey teme!" Naruto smiled. He walked over to his friend.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She's right there. She about to go up and sing. Hinata says that she's going to leave after she sings."

Sasuke looked to see Sakura slowly getting up on the stage. In all her beauty Sasuke couldn't look away.

"_**Hi everyone!"**_ Sakura smiled. _**"I'm here to sing a song for you guys. It's a slow one so find that special someone to dance with. I wrote this for— for Uchiha Sasuke. So I hope everyone likes it."**_ every smiled, hearing the slow music start.

"_Another night slowly closes in. And I feel so lonely. Touching heat freezing down my skin, I pretend you still hold me."_ Gaara looked up to see Sakura. He had a sad look to him. _Sakura please be happy._

"_I'm going crazy. I'm losing sleep. I'm into far I'm in way to deep over you. I can't believe your gone. You're the first, you'll be the last! Where ever you go, I'll be with you. What ever you want I'll give it to you."_

Sasuke stared up at her. She looked down at him. Tears wanting to spill from her eyes.

"_When ever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. Remember: after the fire, after all the rain. I will be the flame."_

Sakura couldn't help but let a tear roll down her face. She looked into the eyes of the Uchiha that she cared so much for.

"_Watching shadows move across the wall. I feel so frightened. I wanna run to you, I wanna call, But I've been hit by lightning. Juts can't stand up I'm falling apart. Can't see through this veil I've made across my heart, over you."_

"_You'll always be the one. You where the first you'll be the last. Where ever you go. I'll be with you. What every you want I'll give it to you. When ever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. Remember: after the fire, after all the rain. I will be the flame."_

"_I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep. I'm into far I'm in way to deep, over you. You'll always be the one. You were the first you'll be the last. Where ever you go I'll be with you. What ever you want I'll give it to you. When ever you need someone to lay your heart and hand upon. Remember: after the fire, after all the rain I will be the flame." _

"_**Everyone have a fun night!"**_ Sakura smiled, and walked off stage. She smiled, and waved to her friend and walked out of the gym. She made her way down the street. She just wanted to get home. She stopped hearing a voice. "You need a ride."

She looked over to see a sad looked Sasuke. "A ride would be nice." she smiled. She walked around and sat in the passengers seat.

"I was a beautiful song." Sasuke said, after a minute.

"Thank you." _After a week that's all he has to say to me..._ she thought sadly.

"Sakura...?"

"Hn?"

"I... I missed you." he said, taking her hand in his. He stopped the car. She looked up to notice they where at his house.

"Sasuke I—."

"Wait please! I... I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I had no right to act that way. And I was a rude mean jerk." he looked at her his eyes sad. "And I promise that if you take me back. I promise I will never do that or be that kind of person again."

"Sasuke... I missed you too." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke eyes shined. He got out of the car. He quickly opened the door for Sakura. She got out and looked at him. He smiled, and picked her up. He spun her around and placed her on the ground. She smiled at him. He slowly moved in and kissed her.

"I love you more then anything." he said.

"I love you too." she smiled, tears streaming down her face. He smiled, and gently wiped them away.

A/N Time.

Hi everyone. You guys are probably thinking WTF? But yeah. That's the end. I didn't really have as much inspiration as I did back then. I'm so sorry. So I made a quick and hopefully cute ending. Thanks for reading.

-Sakura.


End file.
